


I Love You, Sherlock Holmes

by stephenssupreme



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angsty?, M/M, SOFT GAYS, Scars, just saying... i gET BITTER WHEN PEOPLE FORGET ABOUT SHERLOCK'S SCARS, mostly from john's perspective, okay psa over, soft but sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephenssupreme/pseuds/stephenssupreme
Summary: The evolution of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson





	I Love You, Sherlock Holmes

Soft pale skin practically melting into the white sheets of his bed.

    Brown curls in a mess upon the pillow.

        Quiet snores breaking the beautiful silence.

 

This was the sight John Watson adored seeing led beside him when he woke up. His hand trailed up Sherlock’s bare back, fingertips only lightly brushing against his skin.

 

_I love you, Sherlock Holmes. To me, there is no person in this world who is more deserving of my love._

 

There was a distant mumble in return, though in all honesty, he was probably still asleep. A kiss upon his shoulder blade was what eventually woke the detective up, however.

   
  
❈  ❈  ❈

 

Thick pale skin, his body rigid against the soft mattress.

    Brown curls in a mess upon the damp pillow. He had been dreaming again.

        A silence embracing the two of them led there.

 

This was the sight John Watson had grown to get used to. He loved this man with all his heart but it worried him to see Sherlock like this. He was always on edge, one name forever on his mind; MORIARTY.

 

_I love you, Sherlock Holmes. You’re a brilliant and amazing man who I so dearly care about. The two of us against the world, forever and always._

 

There was no reply from the sleeping detective, not even any snoring. Nothing. Was he even asleep or was he just ignoring John? Either way John leant over and pressed his lips against Sherlock’s shoulder blade and nuzzled up to fall asleep himself.

   
  
❈  ❈  ❈

 

Soft grey cotton covered the man’s back as he led on his front.

    Brown curls in a mess upon a freshly washed pillowcase.

        Stuffy breaths shakily coming from the man.

 

John hadn’t witnessed a sight such as this for two years and to see this again made him both angry and upset. WHY? Why did Sherlock have to leave him? Despite the rage inside him, he felt overwhelmed with relief, though. Relief that he could touch his love again.

 

_I love you, Sherlock Holmes and oh how I have missed you. Your smile, your voice, your scent. Everything. No one but you makes me feel like this - not even Mary._

 

Again. No reply. Reaching over, John attempted to touch Sherlock’s back just like he used to but he was shocked when the other man tensed up and rolled onto his side so he could face him.

“No.”

“No?”

“Just… Give me time, John.”

  
  
❈  ❈  ❈

 

Scarred pale skin practically melting into the white sheets of his bed.

    Brown curls in a mess upon the pillow.

        Quiet snores breaking the beautiful silence.

 

I took a while but John Watson was allowed to see this sight again, everything having been explained to him long ago. He was still grieving but as selfish as he felt about it, seeing Sherlock peacefully led there like this again brought some peace for him. With a smile tugging at his lips, John began to trail his hand gently against the numb, bumpy skin of his lover’s back.

 

_I love you, Sherlock Holmes. We’ve been through the wars together, we’ve been soldiers side by side when the hour came along. We have risked our lives for each other but no… I do not want to die for you - I want to live beside you for years to come. I want to grow old with you. Hand in hand forever._

 

Thankfully John was able to lean over and kiss Sherlock’s shoulder blade again, his skin cold against John’s warm lips.

 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, this depicts the subtle changes between johnlock through the four seasons.


End file.
